


The Having and the Taking

by disarm_d



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dom thought they were fighting until he realized Brian was naked, and then he wondered how it could have looked like anything other than fucking at all. </i> </p><p>Set during Fast Five, after Hobbs tracks the gang to the warehouse and Dom surrenders instead of smashing Hobbs’s head in with a pipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Having and the Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitofpique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitofpique/gifts).



> For the fantastic [fitofpique](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fitofpique/pseuds/fitofpique) \- at some point after this story ends, you should definitely imagine Dom going about his business in a wifebeater. Ily!
> 
> With thanks to the loveliest [threeturn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn), who betaed this for me even though she’s not in this fandom. Thank you for not making me learn what it’s like to have to do something without you, <333

After the fight -- after Dom lost the fight, after he let Hobbs win -- there was a wait before backup arrived. Dom had protested that more than anything else.

“Aren’t you going to handcuff me?” Dom had asked. It was an insult to be left walking around, like Hobbs was so sure of his victory he didn’t even need to secure it. 

“You going to run?”

 _Yes_ , Dom thought, but Hobbs had seen that, put his hand over Brian’s shoulder and led him away. There were more of them than Hobbs’s men, but without Brian Hobbs had known they wouldn’t try anything.

Dom rubbed his cheek. It felt tacky against the back of his hand. Blood, he realized belatedly. His body was still thrumming, but as soon as that stopped he was going to hurt. Brian and Hobbs had been gone for a really long time. 

When he couldn’t stand to wait a moment longer, he said he was going to wipe his face, but everyone must have known he was going for Brian. Hobbs must have known he would come looking, because he hadn’t even bothered closing the door all the way.

Dom pushed his way inside and found them twisted together on the floor. He thought they were fighting until he realized Brian was naked, and then he wondered how it could have looked like anything other than fucking at all. Brian was hunched down on all fours, resting on his elbows more than his hands. Hobbs was still clothed, the bulk of his body exacerbated by the bulk of his clothing. He’d left his gun on the workbench where either of them could have reached for it, but clearly neither of them had. 

“Come on, O’Conner,” Hobbs said, giving a little one-two punch with his hips. “I know you can give it up better than that.”

Brian dropped his head. His chest was heaving and the ridges of his obliques stood out in sharp relief. Anyone could see them like this. There was a whole room full of people just waiting down the hall. Dom had to close the door, so he did, but he didn’t leave first. Neither of them gave any indication that they’d noticed. 

“Doesn’t Dom give it to you properly?” Hobbs asked. “How are you still keeping this ass so tight?”

Brian shook his head, but he didn’t say anything, which meant he was really feeling it. Maybe in a good way, maybe not. When they fucked it seemed like Brian gave everything away, but from this distance Dom couldn’t tell. Brian’s cock was hard, Dom could see that. 

Hobbs had blood dried to the side of his face, sweat damping the black fabric of his t-shirt. He fucked Brian like it was just another thing he could do with his body. His cock was massive, Dom noticed, and then tried very hard to stop from noticing.

“Ease up, baby, come on, there you go,” Hobbs said. He looked up, straight at Dom, and somehow Dom felt surprised by it, like there had been any chance at all that they hadn’t noticed he was there. “Does he make you work this hard, too?” 

Dom shook his head, because that was as ambiguous as he could think to be. Brian made him work for it every time, but it wasn’t -- it wasn’t like that.

Hobbs adjusted his hold on Brian, yanking at him, pulling him down onto his cock.

“Oh, you want to _like_ it,” Hobbs said. He tightened his hands around Brian’s hips and this time instead of jerking him back, he held him still, Hobb’s hips doing this fucking _roll_ that Dom could barely track but it had Brian scratching at the floor. Once Hobbs had the angle, he didn’t let up for a moment.

“F-fuck,” Brian said, wheezing like he’d just got punched in the gut. He arched his back. He’d come soon. He always gave so much warning that it was tempting to draw it out, make him wait for it, and Dom did as often as not. Hobbs slid one hand down from Brian’s hips to his cock. He kept his hand still and tight, pounding Brian forward until Brian was shaking, and then just like that he stopped.

“Say, please fuck my ass until I come,” Hobbs said, leaving his hand wrapped around Brian’s cock.

“ _No_ ,” Brian moaned, but it sounded like his dismay was just at Hobbs stopping. “Just--” he tried to squirm back against Hobbs’ cock, but Hobbs just pressed him into the floor with one huge hand across the back.

“Come on, O’Conner, say, please fuck my ass. Dom wants to hear it.”

“Fuck you,” Dom said.

Hobbs just smiled. “You’re right. I want Dom to hear you say it.” He must have done something with his hand because Brian’s back arched. His face was all screwed up like he was trying to will himself to orgasm through want alone, but it wasn’t enough. He dropped his head down. Dom could see the flex of Hobbs’ wrist while he jerked Brian slowly. 

“Okay.” Brian gasped. “Yes, fuck -- fuck me, I want to, I want.” He threw his head back, teeth bared. Hobbs’ hand was moving slow enough that it barely made a sound. The muscles in his forearm shifted; Dom knew he was still doing _something._

“Please,” Brian tried again, “you have to.”

“Tell Dom how much you want me to fuck you,” Hobbs suggested, his face deceptively jovial. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Brian said, with his head lifted enough that it could have seemed like he was talking to either one of them. Maybe he didn’t care anymore. Dom was the one who lost the fight. The clock was ticking down. 

“How about you, Toretto?” Hobbs asked, looking over at Dom. 

“What, you want me to say I want you to fuck me as well?” Dom meant to sound sarcastic, but something got lost.

“I was going to ask if you thought I should fuck him, but that’s even more interesting.”

“You can fuck yourself,” Dom said. 

“Maybe after I’m done with you two. I’ve gotta look after your boy first.”

He started moving his hand again, but so slowly that the tortured expression just drew tighter across Brian’s face. He tried to push back against Hobbs, but it was like trying to topple a brick wall, and Hobbs just held him in place with his other free hand. 

Brian writhed against him and looked so good doing so that Dom almost didn’t mind Hobbs drawing it out like this. He wouldn’t have if they weren’t on the clock, anyway, but they were, and Dom kept thinking of it over and over again - the moment when Hobbs’s backup arrived. What would he do if they came? Tell his men to wait? Send Brian out like this? 

Brian made a sound like he he’d been punched when Hobb’s finally moved, arching back as best he could, his knees spread. Hobbs didn’t go fast, but he went hard, their hips slapping together, the terrible, steady, drawn-out rhythm of it. 

Brian kept gasping, his break ragged in his throat, until he stopped breathing all together. Brian’s body tightened, and Dom thought, well, if he was going to prison at least he would have this image to keep him warm for the rest of his nights. Brian’s whole body locked up before he drew in a great heaving breath, his come splattering the floor. Hobbs kept his hand tight, fucked him all the way through it until Brian was shaking so hard that Dom was worried he was going to sprain something. 

“Alright,” Hobbs said, finally letting go of Brian’s cock and shaking off the clinging strings of come. “Who’s next?”

Dom gritted his teeth so hard that they made a squeaking sound when his jaw clenched.

Hobbs pulled out of Brian, slow but not that slow, and pulled off the condom he was wearing. He threw it to the floor, where it looked very stretched out. Dom couldn’t see Brian’s ass from here, but his brain was happy to make the inference, graphically. Dom was sweating, but he still had goosebumps. 

“How about this,” Hobbs said. “I’m going to fuck his mouth. If you want me to fuck your ass instead, you let me know.”

He stood up, and nudged at Brian’s calf with the back of his foot until Brian heaved himself off the floor and settled into his knees. 

“Look --” Dom started. 

“Oh, I am,” Hobbs said as he jacked himself slowly, his massive cock sliding through his massive fist, and then he fed it into Brian’s open mouth. 

Dom had always thought that Brian didn’t love giving head. It wasn’t active enough for him, didn’t require him to attempt to push his body into doing impossible things. But right now, Brian seemed to like it just fine. He had his hands wrapped around Hobbs’s hips, but it looked more like he was using his grip to keep himself held up than that he was trying to control the motion of Hobbs’ thrusts. Hobbs was fucking his mouth exactly the opposite of how he’d fucked his ass: fast thrusts, not that hard, but fast, fast, fast. 

The only time he slowed down was when he pushed all the way into the back of Brian’s throat and just held him down. Dom watched as Brian’s face went deep red, the way his back spasmed as he tried to swallow around the impossibly thick stretch of Hobbs’s cock. 

Brian gagged and Hobbs held him there, and then Brian gagged again and finally Hobbs let him pull back. Hobbs’s cock fell from Brian’s mouth while Brian coughed and gasped in a full breath and then Hobbs pushed him back down onto his cock. 

“Alright, Hobbs, enough,” Dom gritted out. 

“It’s fine, it’s okay,” Brian said, ducking away only long enough to wipe his spit-slick face with the back of his hand before he opened his mouth again, lifting his chin, ready for Hobb’s cock. 

“Hobbs,” Dom said again. Brian didn’t respond, but Hobbs did. He stepped back until his cock was just out of reach. Brian was still staring at it, but so was Dom.

“I said it’s okay,” Brian said. 

“Oh, he knows you can take it,” Hobbs said, leaning forward to run his hand over Brian’s head, fingers combing rough and steady through his hair before he pulls away entirely. “It’s just that he wants to instead.”

“Don’t be mean,” Dom said. He didn’t intend for it to come out and he was almost more embarrassed about that than anything else. 

“You want me to help you get undressed too?” Hobbs asked. 

Dom huffed and started stripping, and it wasn’t until he was all the way naked that he realized he could have just pulled his pants and boxers down. It was too late by then, Hobbs already pushing him onto his back, settling between his legs. Hobbs’ cock, jutting out from the open fold of his pants, was still wet from Brian’s mouth. He was probably going to use lube and put a condom back on, but in that moment Dom imagined that he wouldn’t and felt his own cock dribble onto his belly. 

Hobbs noticed and ran his calloused thumb in fast circles over the head of Dom’s cock. It slid around easily, raw and too much immediately, and then he dropped his hand between Dom’s legs and pushed at Dom’s hole with blunt fingers. Dom felt like all the oxygen in the room had been ignited. Hobbs kept prodding at him until Dom couldn’t stand it anymore, rocking his hips back and trying to bear down enough to get his fingers inside.

“Fucking -- move,” he said, throwing his forearm over his eyes while he wished on all the stars in the sky that Hobbs wouldn’t make him beg. 

“You should ask your boy to bring us the lube,” Hobbs said.

“Brian,” Dom said, flinging his arm off in the general direction that he thought Brian was. After a moment he felt Brian try to put the bottle in his hand, but he gestured at Hobbs. Brian passed it over and laced their fingers together instead. He wondered if he should try to get close enough to Brian to be able to whisper to him, but he didn’t know what he would say. Any moment now the sirens would be coming; there wasn’t enough time to make a plan. They already had their chance at escape, and Dom couldn’t go through with it. 

When Hobbs had the lube, Dom worried he might tease with his fingers, or not give him them at all, but he was thorough about stretching Dom out. He went slow when he slid his cock in, gave Dom lots of time to get used to it, nicely, just like Dom asked, but still Dom couldn’t hold back the terrible groaning noises that kept ripping from his throat. 

“Easy,” Hobbs said when Dom let go of Brian’s hand to pound his fist into the floor. “Come on, Toretto. Don’t you let him give it to you? That’s not very fair.”

Dom said nothing. He did let Brian give it to him.

Hobbs adjusting the angle of Dom’s hips until the pleasure burned bright and sharp. Dom closed his eyes, and Brian’s hand found his again. 

He actually suspected he might like getting fucked better than Brian did, just for the sensation of it at least. Brian liked making his body do difficult things, liked pushing and being pushed to the limits. Dom just liked being fucked. 

Hobbs fucked him so good it almost when right back to mean again: rough and deliberate, exactly how Dom liked it, which was terrible and perfect. Brian wrapped his other hand around Dom’s cock, and brought him off with quick flicks of his wrist. He knew just how to get Dom off, but Dom thought he might have been able to come just from the way Hobbs was fucking his ass. It was kind of Brian not to leave him to find out. 

Dom came, and Hobbs didn’t let up for a moment. Brian jerked him through it and then slowly eased off, but Hobbs kept pounding him until his body didn’t know if it wanted to keep coming or start crying. Brian pressed his wrist to the ground, and dipped down to kiss him, wet and sweet while Hobbs used his ass. It was so good that Dom almost could have believed that all the fuck-ups that brought them to this point were worth it. 

Hobbs leaned down after he’d finished coming, and Brian pulled back far enough that Hobbs could take Dom’s mouth so fast that it was hardly a kiss but still Dom’s lips were tingling afterward. He gave the same brutally fast kiss to Brian and then eased his cock out of Dom’s ass. It took him less than a minute before he was fully dressed again. He grabbed the gun that was on the nearby workbench, and put it back in his holster, safety still on. 

“When you’re ready, gentlemen,” he said, crouching to where Dom and Brian were still naked and sprawled on the floor. “We’ve got to get this show on the road.”

“What about your backup?” Dom asked. 

“I never called for backup,” Hobbs said. He runs his palm over Dom’s cheek, mockingly tender. “Come on, now. What is there here that I can’t handle on my own?”

\--

Dom thought of that later, when they were working the job together, both of them on the same team. The way Hobbs had handled them -- him. The difference between taking and giving. He waited until it was all over. Hobbs had give them 24 hours as a head start, but Dom needed less time than that to track Hobbs to his home. 

When he opened the door, Hobbs said, “Ask for it,” refusing to let Dom into his house, and Dom said, “You asshole,” but then he did ask for it, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://disarmd.tumblr.com).


End file.
